gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeannie Mai
Jeannie Camtu Mai (or Jeannie Harteis {Jeannie Mai}; born January 4, 1979) is a fashion expert and TV Personality. Mai is mostly known as the host of the Style Network series How Do I Look?, USA's Character Fantasy and the syndicated View clone The Real. As a fashion expert, she is frequently featured on numerous programs such as NBC's Today Show on the "Fashion Tips Today" segment, Extra TV and E!'s The Daily 10 as well as NBC's co-owned Miss Universe pageant. Early Life Mai was born in San Jose, California to a Chinese/Vietnamese mother and Vietnamese father. She attended Milpitas High School. Mai has two younger brothers named Dennis and Daniel. Mai attended De Anza College, majoring in Communications. Career 1998-2004: Early Career At age 18, Mai launched her career as a makeup artist for MAC Cosmetics while still living in San Jose, California. As a trainer, she worked her way from face to face until she was eventually traveling the world to work with celebrities such as Christina Aguilera, Alicia Keys and Rosario Dawson. Mai has served as a celebrity makeup stylist for MTV's Total Request Live (TRL), KCAL Los Angeles and Good Day Sacramento. In 2003, Mai began auditioning for local television networks with self-written scripts to demonstrate her unique hosting talents. She landed a gig co-hosting the Emmy-nominated Asian-American Magazine-style show Stir on International Channel Networks. Soon after, the San Francisco local music channel, California Music Channel, invited her to host her own music countdown. After gaining attention for her spunky personality and knack for style, she became an entertainment reporter and producer of the WB's The Daily Mixx. 2005-2012: Television Personality In 2005, Mai landed her first primetime hosting role on Character Fantasy on the USA Network, where she inspired guests each week to live their fantasies. Following this, she appeared on MTV's Granted alongside Frankie Muniz and hosted various segments related to fashion and entertainment news on networks such as E!, Lifetime, TLC and NBC. In 2008, Mai took part in TV history's first ever attempt to revamp Miss America's 52 hopefuls on TLC's Miss America Reality Check. She also starred in Dude, Where's Your Style a style special turning men from cute to couture, and toured the world as the official spokesperson of Never Accept Ordinary, a line of cosmetics that promotes individuality through color. In 2009, Mai took over as the host of the Style Network's popular and Emmy-nominated show How Do I Look?, She also served as a correspondent and weekend host on NBC's Extra TV with Mario Lopez. In 2011, Mai began hosting Miss Universe. In 2012, Mai appeared as a guests judge on Asia's Next Top Model, Cycle 1. Mai has become recognized for her trademark dark, blue hair. She has also become known as the "Fashion Wearapist", and also for her constant "so" in every sentence that she uses. 2013-present In 2013, Mai was the host of a live weekly series titled Style Pop on the Style Network. In 2013, Mai became co-host of the Syndicated talk show titled The Real alongside of Tamera Mowry, Loni Love, Adrienne Bailon and Tamar Braxton. Mai became Woolite's "Wearapist". "It's not just for delicates, It's for your everday clothes". says the wearapist in her latest advertising campaign she did for Woolite earlier in 2014. In 2015, Mai was the host of the reality competition series titled Steampunk'd on GSN. In 2016, Mai left her job as host of Miss Universe due to future President Trump's extreme views. In 2017, Mai became the announcer/co-host of the all new Joker's Wild as Snoop Dogg presents The Joker's Wild on TBS. She been dropped since season 2 in 2018. Mai and Steffi Graf helped during the Charity Pro-AM class at Longines Los Angeles Masters at Los Angeles Convention Center on September 27, 2014 in Los Angeles, California. They raised $35,000 for The Children of Tomorrow. Mai had made it her mission to inspire, educate and empower women, receiving rave review as a speaker of the main stage at Maria Shriver's The Women's Conference. This passion for empowerment has given the title of "Wearapist". Mai is a frequent fashion expert for The Today Show, Wendy Williams and E! News. Of Vietnamese and Chinese decent, Mai strives to give back to her homeland by frequently traveling to Asia to volunteer her time with inspiring organizations dedicated to helping those who are less fortunate. While abroad she works with Heartbeat Vietnam, a non-profit devoted to improving health care for impoverished children and NightLife International, an organization committed to rescuing women and children from sex trafficking and prostitution rings by providing employment and vocational opportunities. Personal Life Mai is a Christian. On August 11, 2007, She married Freddy Harteis, host of The Hollywood Hunter airing on The Sportsman Channel. Show hosted Steampunk'd Show announced Snoop Dogg presents The Joker's Wild Show correspondent Holey Moley Links Her Official Site Her Facebook Page Her Twitter Page Her Instagram Page Her YouTube Page Category:Hostesses Category:People Category:1979 Births